Lonely No More
by Broe929
Summary: AJ missed be home with her husband but isn't ready to leave the company that has now turned their back on her. What will push her to do so? One-shot


**A/N: I've never taken a request before but when Erica asked for it, I had to write this story! It's just a quick one-shot a few months in the future. I own nothing but if I did AJ would be opening and closing Raw every week.**

* * *

**Lonely No More**

* * *

It was Sunday night and AJ was getting settled into her hotel room for the night. She was in a single bed room, it was dark and just felt empty. She hated doing house shows something she never thought would possible, she was even start to hate going to Raw and Smackdown. She missed home terribly and she knew it was because she never truly had her own home before marrying Punk. She lived from place to place as a kid and when Punk asked her to move in with her shortly before his proposed he made her feel like his home was just as much hers. She was able decorate, add things and he wasn't thrilled with a few changes but he let her do what she wanted.

Ever since losing her rematch at Night Of Champions Paige moved into a story with Nattie, which was going to lead straight to the Bellas. AJ hadn't been doing much- at all. She hadn't been on TV in six weeks and she was told to report to house shows but she never got to wrestle just referee crappy Diva's matches. She knew this was punishment but she wouldn't turn around and walk out let the higher ups think they had gotten over on her. When she first came back after her wedding the road agents were very understanding and gave her a lot of time. No special appearances, limited house shows- it was great and AJ felt she could keep this up for a long time. Being away from Punk two days a week wasn't ideal but manageable but once Punk's contract officially ran up things changed over night. And right after her rematch with Paige and the Bella's started selling merchandise she suddenly became the 'Rosa Mendes' of the roster- Rosa who by the way was wrestling on Raw and Smackdown every other week.

The vibe backstage changed too. No one really spoke to her most of the guys saw her as Punk and took a lot of their frustrations out on her. Of course she never told her husband this and when stories would start online he would confront her but she would laugh them off. Of course this could have all been in her head but once her friendship with Paige became known backstage she was yanked from her tours and put on a different one with the Bella's and forced to travel alone. She hated traveling in general but being alone made it all that much worse. She was truly all alone now and the fact that the company starting forcing her to show up for events that she wasn't even apart of drove her crazy. Punk was going frustrated himself but mostly kept his thoughts to himself. He knew she loved wrestling and didn't want to taint her image of her dream job. She could tell he bit his tongue a lot and he had warned her that her luck was turning after SummerSlam.

_"Hi babe" Punk said into the phone while AJ sat in the locker room in the back getting ready to leave for the night_

"_Hey did you see my match?" AJ asked hopefully _

"_Seriously?" Punk asked her "I wouldn't miss it. I thought it was fantastic"_

"_Really?" AJ asked her husband. His opinion on her matches were the only ones that mattered_

"_Yes. You both did great work, she's still a little sloppy though" Punk told her "I thought she really crashed your face into in the barricade"_

"_She did" AJ informed him "But there was no big damage. I'm all good"_

"_How's it backstage?" he asked her curiously "Any issues?"_

"_You mean with Miss. Beadle?" AJ smirked "No I didn't even see her until I went out for my match. She actually booed me and gave me a thumbs down" _

"_Classy as always" Punk remarked sarcastically "I still can't believe they invited her and gave her seats at ringside"_

"_It was fine. Nothing happened" AJ said to him_

"_They're antagonizing you" Punk said annoyed "It was disrespectful to you for them to do this"_

"_Yea I'm used to it" she mumbled_

"_What?" Punk asked _

"_Nothing" she said brushing it off _

"_Are you working live events this week?" Punk asked her_

"_No I'm not needed" AJ said to him "So you're stuck with me for the week"_

"_Good" he grinned happily "Do you feel up for a Cubs game?"_

"_Sure" she said to him "I love Cubs games. We have such good luck at those"_

"_Well you're actually good luck for them" Punk pointed out "And then maybe we could have that Walking Dead marathon?"_

"_Sounds perfect" AJ said with a smile. Being home with him and doing simple things made her happy now, not being in the ring. _

AJ wasn't thrilled with Michelle Beadle being at SummerSlam but she remained a true professional the entire evening. But Beadle isn't what bothered AJ about that night it was her match. And not the actual match but the placement and build for it. People had been looking forward to a big AJ/Paige match for over a year and they were finally getting it only to play second fiddle to Stephanie and Brie. Brie couldn't talk on the microphone like AJ and she certainly couldn't touch her in the ring. A big match like that should have been her moment, she was the one selling shirts off the shelf not Brie. Now she was starting to understand Punk a lot more. She was feeling slated herself now and she hated that. She was one of the longest reigning Diva's champions in history and her dropping the title in a built up match should have been huge news but no one batted an eyelash. The year she carried the built and the rest of the division for the matter was all for nothing.

* * *

Once she got to Raw she reached for the lineup and surprise, surprise she wasn't on it again. She was promised she would get to pariciapte in some way but she wasn't even in a backstage segment tonight. With Total Diva's back it was all about them again. She headed down the hall in search of someone who could give her answers.

"Why am I not on the show tonight?" AJ demanded coming across Michael Hayes

"You were originally" He said to her removing his glasses "But doc said you were sick and we can't have you wrestling or on TV if you're sick"

"That's not true" AJ argued "I'm not sick. I got sick three days ago because I had food poisoning that's all. I'm fine now"

"Doc said you weren't cleared" Michael shrugged simply "If you have a problem with it you should go speak to him"

"I think I will" AJ said annoyed turning on her heel and heading to the trainers office.

Around the corner she found the doctor that helped her when she arrived at a house show a few days ago sick.

"Why didn't you clear me?" AJ asked the doctor folding her arms as he face turned red- she was mad.

"Can we have a minute?" the doctor asked the few people in the room who nodded and stepped outside "I think we both know why I can't clear you" he said to her "Getting into the ring right now is super dangerous and I'm disappointed that you don't know better"

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked annoyed "I had food poisoning!"

"You don't know" the doctor said in awe of her reaction

"Know what?" she asked

"I assumed that's why you haven't been wrestling period" he said reaching into his bag and pulling out some paperwork

"Am I sick?" AJ asked nervously

"No" he said handing her a paper but she couldn't understand anything on it

"I don't know what this means" She said handing him back the paper

"AJ I took your blood and had it tested- you're pregnant" he said to her and she could feel her knees get weak "Here, sit down" he said helping her into a chair "I really thought you knew"

"Of course I didn't" AJ said shaking her head and now her face was pale from shock "I wouldn't be here right now. How far along am I?"

"You're going to have to see your OBGYN for details" the doctor said to her "Congratulations"

"Thanks" she muttered as he handed her a cup of water

"I'm assuming this wasn't planned?" the doctor questioned

"No I mean it's not bad" she said quickly "We want children we just decided to wait a year until my contract was up"

"Well looks like you're ahead of schedule" he smiled "This is a good thing AJ" he assured her and she smiled faintly

"I know" she agreed

"Off the record AJ we all know what's happening back here with you" the doctor said in a whisper "They want you out. You're the last reminded of Punk they have and they're torturing you because of it."

"I want to leave" AJ said to him "I just didn't want them to feel like they beat me or him. I wanted to make him proud"

"You have" the doctor smiled "When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm trying to resist the urge to call him right now and tell him but I think this is something that should be done in person" AJ admitted "He's going to be so excited"

"Are you?" the doctor asked

"Yea I am" she said genuinely

"You should report to the necessary people and go home" the Doctor encouraged "But you do know they could still make you work. Nothing in-ring but you may still be required to travel and do appearances"

"I think Punk would literally fly out to Connecticut, drive over to WWE headquarters and beat Vince down personally" AJ said seriously. He would really explode if they forced her to work even if she wasn't wrestling.

"I always liked the Punk" the doctor laughed "Good luck AJ"

"Thank you" she said not moving from the chair

"Do you need a few minutes?" he asked her

"Yea if you don't mind" AJ said to him and he just nodded

"Take as much time as you need" he said walking to the door then leaving

* * *

AJ met with Vince personally and informed him of her pregnancy. She didn't want anyone to know at least until she spoke to Punk. She knew once everyone got wind of her not working anymore this would be the naturally assumption. Vince agreed to keep it quiet from everyone until she got home. As for work he told her that he didn't think she would be needed but couldn't be sure yet. She didn't like the sounds of that, she still had a few months left on her contract and now she was afraid he would extend her contract without her permission. Once she landed in Chicago it was nine pm on Monday and as far as Punk was concerned she was going to be on Raw. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

"Hey I tried calling you like five times" Punk said anxiously into the phone "Is everything ok?"

"Yea but uh- could you come pick me up?" AJ asked nervously

"Pick you up?" he asked surprised "What happened?"

"I'll tell you all about it once you get me" AJ said to him quietly "Please?"

"Yea I'll come get you but it's going to be a few hours-" he said unsurely. Now he was worried.

"I'm at O'Hare" she said looking around the Chicago airport

"You're home already?" he asked now not only surprised and confused but very concerned.

"I can't talk about it over the phone just please come and get me?" she asked anxiously

"I'm on my way" he said to her "But are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine" she promised then hung up

AJ was sitting in the airport and her eyes were glued to every small child in a stroller that walked past her outside. She was sitting on a bench on the pickup area and her mind was going a mile a minute. She wondered what kind of parents her and Punk would be, what their child would look like- her and Punk knew they wanted children but never spoke in details about it. It was forty-five minutes later when she spotted Punk's car pull up in front of her. Before she had a chance to stand up he jumped out of the car and popped the trunk.

"Hi" she said with a smile

"Hi" he said back unsurely then she kissed his lips quickly "What happened AJ?" he asked picking up her bags and tossing them into the car. She didn't respond but just got in.

"Did you get sent home?" Punk asked getting into the car and driving off.

"No" she said shaking her head

"Did you quit?" he asked her trying to look at her at the same time

"No" she answered casually

"What the hell happened AJ?" he asked knowing growing frustrated "I called Paul and asked him if he heard anything about you and he didn't even realize you had left tonight. I know you showed up for Raw and he said the last he saw of you, you were heading into Vince's office"

"Can you pull over?" she asked him and now he frowned

"AJ I'm not pulling over" Punk said to her "Just tell me what happened"

"I will- once you pull over her" she said to him in firm voice. She wasn't sure how he'd react to the news and he was driving erratically as it was, it was also making her car sick. He pulled onto the shoulder of the highway and put the car in park.

"Ok" He said to her turning to look at her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" she said unbuckling her seatbelt

"Something is wrong and you're pale as a ghost" Punk noted "Are you sick or something?"

"I went to Raw today and found out I wasn't cleared to Wrestle" AJ started off and he looked surprised

"Why wouldn't you be cleared?" he asked confused

"Because I was sick a few days ago I ate bad fish" AJ said to him

"Ok what does that have to do with you being here right now?" Punk asked

"I went to see Doc and he took blood from me and told me tonight that I'm pregnant" AJ said looking towards him

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Punk asked stunned

"I'm pregnant" she repeated this time she smiled when saying it. "Phil?" she asked and then saw he smiled

"Are you messing with me?" he asked trying to hide his excitement

"No" she said with a chuckle

"You're having my baby?" Punk clarified

"How many different ways do you want me to say it?" she asked with a laugh "I'm pregnant, I have a bun in the oven-" she was cut off by Punk cupping her face and pulling her into a kiss "So you're happy?"

"Baby I'm over the moon right now" Punk grinned brushing her cheek with his thumb, he leaned in and gave her another kiss, this time more gentle. "Are you ok though?"

"I'm surprised but excited" She said to him honestly "This was sooner than we planned"

"It is" Punk agreed "I know you wanted to stick out the rest of your contract"

"I don't care about missing work it's not like I've been actually working anyway" AJ said to him "But I don't think they're going to let me out of my contract. I think they're still going to want me to work at least for a few more months"

"No they're not" Punk said to her

"I spoke to Vince-" AJ started

"You're not going back to work right now" Punk said to her "They make you travel alone, the treat you like shit- that ends now"

"But they could extend my contract if I don't go back" AJ sighed "I don't want to be stuck like Rey is"

"Let me worry about that" Punk said to her

"It's not your job to worry about that" AJ reminded him

"It is AJ" Punk said to her "You worry about little Thor in there" he said poking her stomach lightly "And I'll worry about Vince"

"We're not naming him Thor" AJ warned

"I like Thor" Punk defended and she smiled

"No" she laughed before he could respond there was a knock at Punk's window and both remembered they were parked on the shoulder of the highway. Punk rolled down his window and to speak to the officer

"Is everything alright? Are you having car trouble sir?" the officer asked him.

"No I'm going to be dad" he said spontaneously but also proudly. The officer just smiled at him. AJ giggled- whenever Punk was excited he just couldn't contain himself. The Cubs game came to mind when he announced when they were getting married.

"Congratulations" The officer grinned "But try to finish this up it's dangerous to be parked here"

"I will thanks" he said rolling up the window

"I can't believe you just did that" AJ laughed covering her hand with her mouth "What if he recognized us"

"He didn't and I don't care" Punk said simply "I'm going to be a dad" he said happily

"The best dad" AJ clarified "I made an appointment to see my doctor out here so we could get some more information but the earliest they could take me is Thursday. I know you're doing a thing with Chris Hardwick so I'll make sure to get all the information"

"I'm canceling" Punk said without thought

"You don't have to do that" she insisted but was really happy he did offer to cancel.

"I want to" Punk said to her "I want to be there for absolutely everything"

"Are you sure?" she asked with a faint smile

"Are you kidding me?" Punk laughed "You're my wife and you're having my baby. I'm going to smother you and drive you crazy" he told her seriously "Be prepared"

"You're already crazy with me" AJ smirked. And it was true. Punk was crazy protective as it was now with her carrying his child she could only imagine how insane he would get, it made her smile just thinking about it.

"And now it's going to double" Punk informed her "I apologize in advance"

"Don't apologize" AJ said to him happily "Don't ever apologize for that."

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Punk asked her

"Yes I am positive" AJ confirmed "But we should get out of here before we get hit by a car" she smirked

"Yea just one more thing" he said then pulled her into another kiss "I love you" he said placing his hand on her stomach

"We love you too" AJ responded sweetly.

* * *

**That's all folks!**


End file.
